injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday/Prime
Doomsday is a destructive character. While his base stats aren't terribly high, his passives allows him to regenerate large amounts of health and keep on fighting, essentially giving him up to two life bars and making him excellent in absorbing damage early in the match. His powerful regeneration makes him a great asset in low level play, being able to heal significantly without using gear or hampering his damage output. Strategy He is one of the few characters with access to unblockable chance on basic attacks on their specific gear. Building basic damage/crit on him is a good idea, and will also make him resistant to Killer Frost/Prime's power dampening since he could essentially heal efficiently with basic attacks. Teammates that grant increased maximum health synergize well with his passive. Since to make the most use of his passive, Doomsday has to deal two knock out blows, a great set up would be a maxed (E7, level 50) Doomsday teamed with two support teammates at E0 (good choices would be, for example, Harley Quinn/Arkham and Lex Luthor/Krypto), which allows Doomsday to easily be the main damage dealer. Doomsday is an excellent card for new players: one of the very few cards to have a strong, practical innate self-heal which gives him great strength both in single and multiplayer. When starting to evolve gear, he could focus on more basic attack damage to mow down his opponents faster while most other characters will be forced to dedicate some effort to heal self gear. His passive is also really great for anyone who needs a tank card. As stated, he can at max, have 200% of his normal health. His health stat is decent to begin with and although his damage stat could be greatly improved, he still is a good card for competitive play. Due to his strong basic attacks and large heals that do not require specials to be used, Doomsday is a great character to use to complete "without blocking" and "without using specials" Bonus Missions for new players. Interactions Good With *[[Harley Quinn/Animated|'Harley Quinn/Animated']]: Harley's damage and power generation boost complements Doomsday's already decent damage stat. Her power generation boost will assist in Doomsday's slower-than-normal power generation which will allow him to use his special attacks, which excels at KO'ing opponents, more frequently and utilizing his passive. *'Batman/Prime': Batman's damage boost will make Doomsday's special 2 damage even more deadly then it already is. Good Against *'Any character, or team for that matter, that has low health. This allows him to knock them out easily, and also restore a massive amount of health.' *[[Aquaman/Prime|'Aquaman/Prime']]: His soldiers will count towards Doomsday's passive, turning them into quick pick-me-ups. *'Characters and gear with health activated abilities:' **'Raven/Prime': Doomsday has a strong, one-hit SP2 which is the best at KO'ing Raven and prevents her notoriously annoying health-swaps. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': Similar to above as it prevents the Emergency Barrier John provides to himself and his teammates. **'Astro-Harness': Similar to above as it avoids the invulnerability provided by the Harness. *'The Joker/Prime & The Joker/Insurgency': They will take his health away for less than a second before Doomsday's passive overrides theirs, making him the perfect counter to them. *'The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad:' If Doomsday KO's The Joker controlled minion, it will also count towards his healing passive. Countered By *'Any character who has high health:' If a character is bulky, Doomsday can not knock them out easily, especially with his low damage, and therefore has a harder time activating his passive (ability). *'Batman/Flashpoint': His heal disable will prevent Doomsday from gaining health from defeating an opponent. Abilities Here are Doomsday's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Doomsday's special 1, Ultimate Liftoff, is based on the "Upward Venom" move from the console game. Earth Shake is based on the move of the same name. *Strangely enough, if you're fighting against him, his light basic combo will actually be Doomsday/Regime's instead; on the other hand, if the player is using Doomsday Prime, this time it will be his own light basic combo. Category:Cards Category:Prime characters Category:Innate heal Category:Gold characters Category:1-hit special 2 Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Characters Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store